Libero Ne Tu Salve
by Hidden-Within-The-Darkness
Summary: Isaac simply wanted a normal, simple life. He thought by moving to Inaba he would gain peace and quiet. But when a series of murders disturb the other wise peaceful town, he and his new found friends must get to the bottom of it and solve the case. Isaac's life just got a lot more complicated then he would have wanted.


**AN: This was an idea I had for a while but I never wrote it. So here it is the first Binding of Isaac crossover. This story will be in Isaac's POV with occasional jumps to Third person POV.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Shadow Talking/Persona"**

Chapter 1

Isaac's POV

Unknown Time/Date

I felt pain. The type of pain that feels like it would last forever. I knew I would die like this, how else would my life would end with how messed up my past was. But after being with my first true group of friends, I hoped that my life would get better. I was half right.

As my vision faded I thought about everything that happened to me and how this happened. I guess it started when I was six. That was when my sister died of an unknown disease and that led to my mother's fall into madness. Two years later after my mom tried to kill me to please god, but in an ironic twist god intervened to stop her hand and killed her.

Years afterwards I received looks from everyone around me. They looked on to me with pity and a bit of fear. I was an outcast in school thanks to the media. I just wanted to escape it all; I just wanted to have a normal life like any other kid. So with the insurance money, I managed to attend school out of the country. I picked Inaba since nothing happens there and I could get some peace and quiet.

If I could I would have chuckled at that. As it turned out Inaba was everything but peaceful. I was thrown into another problem which would cause people to question my sanity. But it wasn't for nothing. I've gained friends, respect and inner peace, everything I searched for ever since that night. Closing my eyes for what would probably be the last time, I remembered how I first came to Inaba.

April 11th: Evening 2010

"We are now arriving in Yasoniaba Station, please gather your belongings and head to the exit."

Sighing I grabbed all of my stuff which consisted of a bag containing some of my stuff and headed to the exit. On my way there I stopped at a mirror that was on the wall and looked at my appearance.

I was rather tall for a 16 year old. Standing close to 6ft I was wearing a black zip-up hoodie opened to reveal a red shirt and a rosary around my neck, black baggy jeans that had a cat's paw attach to it with white tennis shoes. I had shoulder length brown hair that covered a scar over my left eye. I had an athletic yet lean body that had several scars from past experiences. On the back of my right hand I had a tattoo of an upside down cross in black with a red outline. While on my left back hand I had a tattoo of a crescent moon facing left at a lone star in a similar color scheme.

Deciding that I spent enough time looking at myself, I stepped out of the train and walked towards town. When I left the station I noticed two people waiting for someone. One of them was a male in his forties; he had short blackish gray hair, gray eyes and a three-day beard. He was wearing a dark gray shirt with rolled up sleeves, a loose red tie and a pair of black dress pants with dark brown shoes. The other was a young girl, with shoulder length brown hair in a short pigtails and brown eyes. She had on a white turtleneck dress in pink and two shades of red with pink shoes.

They didn't notice me as I walked towards the nearest bus stop. I briefly wondered who they were waiting for, if they had a happy life. I felt I small sting in my chest but I simply shrugged it off thinking I was simply tired. When the bus finally arrived I went towards the back of the bus and slept until I arrived at the Amagi Inn.

April 11th Late afternoon

When I stepped out of the bus I looked at my map of Inaba. Following the directions I eventually found the Inn, and I have to admit it looked impressive. Entering the Inn I went to the reception area to check in. The girl there looked to be around my age. She had straight black hair with gray eyes; she's wearing a pink kimono that I guess everyone who works here wares this.

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn how my I help you." The girl said in a soothing voice. I couldn't help but smile after she said that. It's been awhile since anyone talked to me like any other person. It was a refreshing change.

"Yeah, I had I room reserved for the rest of the school year. Check for Isaac Peterson." I said in my deep yet smooth voice. A couple of the caretakers at the orphanage said that my voice was 'charming' for a young man like myself. Though I never knew what they meant by that. The girl looked on the computer to verifying this while making a conversation with me.

"So you're going to Yasogami High School too this year." She said while giving me the keys to my room.

"I am though I don't know how to get there. I was hoping someone could show me where it is." I said rubbing my temple to clear my head.

"I could show you were it is, we can walk there together tomorrow." She said with a kind smile which caused me to smile to.

"Thanks, you never told me your name though. Mine's Isaac Peterson although you already know that." I said while hold out my and with a friendly smile.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi; it's a pleasure to meet you." She said shaking my hand. After a few more exchange of words I left to my new room. After opening the door I saw the tatami mat that I'll be sleeping on for the next twelve months.

"Not the worst thing I've slept on." I muttered to myself as closed the door behind me. I started to put my stuff down when I saw the chest. That damned toy chest. I brought it with me due to sentimental value, it held a metaphoric and literal meaning to it and I couldn't leave it behind.

Before I knew it I found myself in front of it, simply staring at it. It had a simple design, brown with gold trims. Using a key on my key chain I opened it to see its contents, and I immediately held my breath.

Inside there was an eye patch, a red bandana, a fez, black hair dye and eye liner. There was also a noose, a bloody nail and butcher knife, and a grey book with a star on the cover, and a couple pictures. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to calm myself down. Looking at these things made me feel as if someone was choking the life from me. After a minute or two, I closed the chest. Looking at the time I decided it was time for bed. After a quick shower I went to bed silently praying for a dreamless night.

**AN: Sorry if this was a bit short; consider this as a prologue to see how people would like this story. I promise longer chapters in the future. I welcome both positive and negative comments as long as they help make this story better. Remember to review, follow and favorite.**

**PS. If you're wondering about the title it roughly means 'I will not free you unharmed.'**

**Bye,**

**Hidden-Within-The-Darkness **


End file.
